


Kingfisher Christening

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Game Changers Series - Rachel Reid
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, secondary Scott/Kip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: It’s Grand Reopening Eve, and Kyle wants Eric to help him christen the Kingfisher.
Relationships: Eric Bennett/Kyle Swift
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Kingfisher Christening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Snowglory! It’s been so much fun having you read this series with me, and I’m thrilled to use this as an excuse to write fic in this ‘verse again. Hope you love it!
> 
> I don’t own these folks, but it sure is fun to play in this world.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

“I realize I’m biased, but I’ve got to say, this is the best looking bar in New York.” Scott raised his glass of beer, and Kip raised his as well. Kyle, bursting with pride, held up his soda and lime, as did Eric. “To the Kingfisher!”

“To the new and improved Kingfisher,” Kip chimed in.

“And to the man who made it happen,” Eric added, beaming at Kyle.

Kyle felt himself blush, but he also couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was so proud of what he had been able to accomplish with the Kingfisher during the renovations, and even if he was the new manager, he knew he could have never done it alone. “And to men who made it possible,” he added.

With a clink of glasses and a couple additions of “To the Kingfisher,” the four finally drank their toast. Tomorrow would be the grand reopening, but tonight the four of them—Scott and Eric the new owners, Kyle the new manager, and Kip endless cheerleader—had come in to make absolutely certain everything was ready. It was, as Kyle had known before they even walked in, and yet seeing the new logo (a kingfisher with wings wrapped around a hockey stick) on 5,000 cocktail napkins and checking the soda lines one last time, made him more confident that all would go well at the opening. Of course, he would be here again tomorrow afternoon to check it all again, but this would help him sleep tonight.

Kip drained his beer and set it down on the new table. The old Kingfisher had been great in many ways, but everyone had agreed that the first change had to be getting rid of the sticky, wobbly abominations that the previous owner, Gus, had called “tables.” These tables were entirely even, and they sat atop a newly leveled floor, and they had not the slightest hint of wobble. The varnished oak wood would be easy to clean, and Kyle had already scheduled a much more rigorous cleaning regimen than Gus’s damp bar towel method. It was still homey in warm wood tones, but no one thought the night might end with a staph infection anymore.

“Tomorrow’s opening is going to be amazing,” Scott said, now finishing his beer as well. “And the work the two of you did on the guestlist is just the cherry on top. It’s a perfect mix of recognizing your regulars with a mix of people that will have everyone talking about this place.”

“Speaking of that,” Eric said, shifting a little uncomfortably in the soft, wide chairs Kyle had picked out knowing how many incredibly built hockey players would be frequenting the place. “I got a weird call today.”

“Oh?” Scott asked. Kyle hadn’t heard about this, either, and he raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

“Yeah. Ilya Rozanov is in town. I have no idea how he heard about the opening, but he wanted to come. I told him that would be okay. I figure one more hockey player can’t make a huge difference. That’s alright, isn’t it?”

Scott was shaking his head, and Kip giggled. Kyle had heard a lot of stories about Rozanov from these two, and he honestly couldn’t figure out what to make of the guy. But he was a huge name in hockey, and both Eric and Scott said he wasn’t a dick about anyone’s sexuality, even if he was apparently a dick about almost everything else. They definitely had room for one more hockey player. Especially one as popular as Ilya Rozanov.

Kyle smiled so Eric would absolutely know this was just fine. “The more the merrier, as long as we don’t go over what will get us in trouble with the fire marshal, and I don’t think Rozanov will do that.”

“Should be a very interesting night,” Scott said.

Kip yawned and leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder. “Very. But not if I’m falling asleep. Can you take me home now?”

Scott kissed the top of Kip’s head. “Of course. What time do you want us here tomorrow?” Scott asked, helping Kip up.

“I think 5:00 will be plenty early,” Kyle answered, knowing he intended to be here at noon for the 8:00 opening. “You two have a good night.”

Kip leaned over and squeezed Kyle in a tight hug. “You’ve done such a good job. I’m so freaking proud of you.”

“Save that for tomorrow once we know it’s a success,” Kyle laughed with a swat on Kip’s shoulder.

Eric had already gotten up to unlock the front door and let the two of them out. There were more hugs and excited support for tomorrow night. They were all so ready for this reopening, and Kyle was practically bouncing off the walls thinking about the fact it would all be happening in less than 24 hours.

Once Eric had the door locked behind Scott and Kip, Kyle made certain that all of the blinds were drawn. In a minute, he would take their glassware back to the kitchen and wash it, not wanting to start the night with even four dirty glasses, and then he and Eric could head back to Eric’s place where Kyle was living now for all intents and purposes, although he still stopped by the Chelsea apartment once a week to say hi to Maria and make sure he hadn’t missed any mail.

Kyle finished his soda at the table and Eric came back to join him. After a kiss on the cheek, Eric said, “This is going to be amazing.”

“And none of it would have happened without you.” Kyle gave Eric a peck on the lips.

“No. It wouldn’t have happened with you.”

Kyle shook his head and picked up the four glasses and headed for the bar. His beautiful bar made of mahogany circled by a brass rail that was the most lovely thing he had ever seen in his life, and he couldn’t believe he would be getting paid to stand behind it. “You can only do so much with ideas. Someone has to put up the money. And who knows how long I would have sat on my ideas if you hadn’t come up with the idea of you and Scott buying this place.”

He slipped behind the bar and set the glasses down on the passthrough to the kitchen. It was just so overwhelming what Eric had done and how much faith he put in Kyle. He’d never felt luckier than he did at this moment, and he had to share this little fact with Eric.

“You made my dreams come true,” Kyle said. He waited for Eric to join him behind the bar, at which point he rested his forearms on Eric’s shoulders and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss. “This is the life I always wanted, and now I have it because of you.”

“And you’ve given me the life I didn’t realize I wanted.” Eric kissed Kyle, but this time it was slow and deep, and definitely felt like more than just a pleasant little peck of affection. This kiss had purpose in it, and suddenly, Kyle had no desire to head back to Eric’s. At least not yet.

“Let’s christen the bar,” Kyle whispered into Eric’s mouth.

“You mean like break a champagne bottle on it or something?”

Kyle couldn’t suppress a giggle, even though Eric seemed genuinely confused. “No. I mean like fuck on it. Once we have the grand opening tomorrow night, it’s going to be harder to make sure we have the place to ourselves.”

“We can’t fuck on the bar! That has to be a health code violation.”

And now Kyle just laughed out loud. “Obviously I was planning to clean it up after. Bleach and everything.”

“But then every time I looked at the bar….”

Eric trailed off, blushing, and Kyle took the opportunity to move closer, pushing his body against Eric’s and trapping him with his back to the very bar they were talking about. “Every time you looked at the bar, what? You’d think about how good it felt to be deep inside me? Would that really be so bad?”

“I’d never be able to look at Scott again.”

“If you think Kip isn’t already thinking about how to get Scott’s pants down in this bar, then you don’t know Kip. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if they already have.”

Eric’s eyes were wide when he looked back up at Kyle. “Do you really think so?”

Kyle wasn’t actually sure, but he hoped Kip and Scott would cut loose sometime when they had the place to themselves. But more importantly, he could feel Eric stiffening against his thigh, and he didn’t want Eric distracted by anything. “Absolutely.” To strengthen his case, he started kissing his way around Eric’s neck.

“But literally on the bar? I just see that going wrong in so many ways. You’re going to have a hard time mixing your signature cocktails tomorrow night with a broken arm after falling off.”

Kyle forced himself not to laugh, or to argue that he was quite sure he wouldn’t fall off. “Fine. Compromise. But I’m not letting you get away.” They were standing to the left of the shelves with glassware and other sundry items tucked under the bar, which included a stack of towels. He really loved these towels—microfiber, soft, sanitary, long, and thin. When he picked them out and had them customized with the new logo, he couldn’t believe now that he hadn’t realized then how perfect these would be for just such an occasion as this.

Kyle grabbed the towel off the top of the stack while he distracted Eric with a kiss that consisted mostly of him sticking his tongue as absolutely far into Eric’s mouth as possible. Leaning Eric back a little, he was able, once he stood on his tiptoes, to reach the brass railing that ran around the perimeter of the bar. He slipped the towel around the rail, and then somewhat sadly, removed Eric’s hand from his ass so he could turn him, and quick as could be, tie the towel around his wrist.

“I would hate to have you running to the health commissioner before I’m finished,” Kyle said, yanking the towel tighter. “Better do the other one as well to be on the safe side.”

Eric trembled at the suggestion in that way Kyle had grown to love since they had started their lessons. Half his waking hours anymore were spent trying to come up with new suggestions that would elicit that very response, and seeing it—God!—it made him hard and hungry.

“I have to say,” Kyle purred as he took another towel to wrap around the other wrist to tie to the railing, “you warned me that things might change with your body once you retired. But as long as you keep up the yoga and maintain that infamous goalie flexibility, we will be able to have a lot of fun.” Now finished, he took a moment to kiss Eric, who looked ridiculously hot, his back arched from having his hands tied separately behind him. In fact, he looked so good, Kyle was at a loss for a minute about where to start.

“Well, I do love yoga,” Eric said, his voice thick.

Kyle buried a hand into Eric’s gorgeous salt and pepper curls, clutching his hair just tight enough that Eric would not forget it was there. He could devour this man, and with Eric pretty much at his mercy at the moment, there was nothing stopping Kyle from doing just that. He broke the kiss, and pulled harder on Eric’s hair, tilting his head back so Kyle could suck at his throat. He probably ought to be careful about leaving any marks, considering how many people, and possibly press, would be at the bar the next night. Well, at least where anyone other than Kyle would see them.

Giving a final good tug on Eric’s hair, Kyle let Eric go so he might start unbuttoning his shirt. Thank goodness Eric hadn’t worn a shirt that went over his head, because Kyle need his chest and stomach right now so he might lick his way down over abs and the trail of hair leading into Eric’s waistband and perhaps bite at a nipple along the way. Truly, retirement had been good to Eric, and his body was still as utterly amazing as the day Kyle had met him. That ass, for instance, wasn’t going anywhere as long as they kept up their passion for hiking in the mountains on Kyle’s days off.

Kyle finished the final button and pushed the shirt open. Given the fact Eric couldn’t do anything about it, Kyle took a moment to just stand back and admire. “I swear, I have the hottest boyfriend in New York. I’m going to need a moment to figure out what to do with him.”

“Touch him,” Eric rasped out, his breathing growing rapid. “He wants you to touch him.”

“Oh?” Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow and a sassy hand on his hip. “Do you think so? Does it have to be touching with my hands? What about touching with my mouth? Because I was thinking about that.” And without waiting for a response, his went straight for Eric’s nipple, which was so hard it was just begging for him. Eric hissed and pushed his chest more firmly against Kyle’s mouth. He clearly loved it, and nothing excited Kyle more than giving Eric what he loved.

“And what if I touch you here?” Kyle asked, licking his tongue down Eric’s treasure trail. “And touch you here.” He moved back up and sucked hard on the other nipple. Eric twitched, and his stiffening cock bumped against Kyle’s hip. “I think I could just _touch_ you with my mouth for hours until you were begging for more.”

“I have a suggestion for where else it could touch,” Eric panted.

Kyle laughed his dirtiest laugh, which he saved for these moments when he really had Eric at his mercy. “I might be able to guess.” He stood up straight and brushed his lips over Eric’s but didn’t really kiss him. Instead, his mouth latched onto Eric’s collarbone as his hands went to work opening Eric’s pants. Truth be told, he would love to tease Eric for ages and bring him to the edge again and again, but he had focused a lot on teaching Eric the art of taking your time. Perhaps this was the moment for Kyle to show Eric the joys of fast and dirty. Doing this in a place they probably shouldn’t be was actually the perfect place for this particular lesson.

“Let’s see if I figured it out,” Kyle purred, pushing Eric’s jeans and boxers over his hips, freeing that gloriously thick cock of his. Kyle dropped to his knees, the orthopedic mat he bought for behind the bar to help out the bartenders who would be standing there all night actually ideal for this.

At first, he just breathed on Eric’s erection. That is until Eric thrust his hips forward and precum smeared across Kyle’s lips. “Well, aren’t you just insistent,” Kyle said. “I suppose, maybe, I can see my way to giving you want you want. Just this once anyhow.”

“You give me what I want all the time,” Eric said. “It’s why I love you.”

Kyle blushed a little, still utterly thrilled every time Eric said those words. “How could I deny you anything?” Without another word, Kyle swallowed him whole.

Eric always seemed to like that—when Kyle just took him all at once, almost like a surprise. It was a strong start, but oh, it was only the beginning. From there, he slowly pulled his head back, keeping strong suction, although not his best, the entire length. Then he dove back down, making Eric gasp once more, starting the process over. After doing that a few times, Kyle lavished attention on the head of Eric’s cock, licking the sensitive area under the crown, then gently dipping his tongue into the slit.

“You are going to torture me, aren’t you?” Eric asked, panting, nearly ready to come out of his skin the way Kyle liked.

“Mmm,” Kyle hummed around the delicious dick in his mouth. And then he sighed and pulled off, although he moved his hand over to give it some gentle strokes. “As much as I like torturing you most nights, this is a semi-public place. Let’s actually see just how _fast_ I can make you come for a change.” Kyle batted his eyelashes at him.

“Oh fuck. I swear I could come just looking at those blue eyes of yours.”

“As delightful as that would be, I think I know how to speed up the process.” Kyle dropped his head and got to work in earnest, sucking as absolutely hard as he could. A shudder ran through Eric’s body, and the little moans that escaped him made Kyle’s own neglected cock ache. When they got home, Eric would be repaying him for this somehow.

Alternating between his hardest suck and his filthiest tricks with his tongue, Kyle had Eric close in no time. The position of his arms caused Eric to have his legs spread for better balance, so Kyle had no trouble reaching through to grip Eric’s balls. He didn’t like it the way Kyle did, but Eric still groaned with pleasure. Kyle reached his hand back even farther, just brushing against Eric’s entrance. This, he knew, was guaranteed to dive Eric wild, without even having to push inside. The soft sensation and the hint were enough to get him going, especially when Kyle finally sucked Eric even deeper into his mouth. It only took a few sucks with the head of Eric’s cock against the back of his throat to push him over the edge.

“Oh fuck. Kyle. It’s…I’m….” That was all he had time to say before shooting cum down Kyle’s very welcoming throat. And Kyle made sure to suck it all down, having no intention of leaving behind so much as a drop of this on his spotless bar.

At last when he knew Eric was done, Kyle sat back on his heels, frankly, feeling rather proud of himself. He’d made Eric spend in record time, but still found time to make it just kinky enough neither of them would ever forget it. Tomorrow night when he was back here mixing his new signature cocktails, all he would be thinking about was bending Eric over the bar again. Only maybe next time he’d grab the olive oil out of the kitchen and bend him the other direction. Damn, but his dick hurt.

“And that’s how you christen a new bar,” Kyle smiled, waggling his eyebrows up at Eric.

“You make me want to buy another bar.”

“Excellent idea! Let’s start a chain. We can spread all over the city, and the maybe expand to other hockey cities. Boston. Toronto. Montreal.” Kyle slid up Eric’s body and kissed him softly on the lips. “Anywhere you want me to suck your cock, in fact.”

“Then we’re definitely opening one in Columbus.”

“Columbus?”

“I’m a completist.”

Kyle kissed him more deeply. “Then I’ll book us two tickets to Columbus immediately. Well, as soon as we wash those glasses and we get home and you return the favor.”

“Then Columbus.”

“And after that Edmonton and Vancouver. The whole thing.”


End file.
